fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kanna Alperona
|Précédente affiliation= N/A |Occupation= Mage |Équipe= N/A |Partenaires= Lucy Heartfilia |Apparition Manga= Chapitre 02 |Apparition Anime= Épisode 02 |Voix jap.= Eri Kitamura |Voix fr.= Annabelle Roux}} Kanna Alperona (カナ・アルベローナ, Kana Aruberōna), Cana Alperona dans la version originale, est une membre de la guilde Fairy Tail. Elle adore boire de l'alcool et peut se vanter d'avoir la meilleure descente de gorge de Fairy Tail. Elle est la fille de Gildarts Clive et de Cornelia Alperona. Elle utilise la Magie des Cartes. elle fut également candidate a l'examen de rang S sur l'île de Tenrô. Apparence thumb|left||Première apparition de Kanna. Kanna est une jeune femme mince et de taille moyenne. Elle est affublée de longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs. Elle porte un haut de bikini bleu et un panta-court marron maintenu à la taille par une ceinture rose clair. Elle a aussi divers bracelets aux bras et aux poignets. Elle porte rarement une vêtement au dessus de son haut de bikini ou de soutien gorge, mettant alors sa poitrine en valeur. Ses chaussures sont des sandales à talons hauts. Kanna est habillée d'une veste blanche durant l'examen de rang S. Elle a momentanément les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Son tatouage de Fairy Tail est noir et se situe sur le bas du ventre, au côté gauche. En l'an X792, elle change de haut de bikini et en choisit un blanc décoré de losanges bleus et porte un sarouel foncé sur lequel elle a attaché un foulard aux multiples couleurs. Elle se coiffe d'un petit chignon et laisse le reste de ses cheveux lâches. Personnalité thumb|left||Kanna alcoolique Kanna adore les boissons alcoolisées. Elle a commencé à boire dès l'âge de treize ans alors que la loi n'autorise à boire qu'à partir de l'âge de quinze ans. Dans le royaume de Fiore, un tiers de l'alcool consommé dans l'année à la taverne de la Guilde l'est par Kanna. Elle semble également avoir des sentiments pour Macao, son compagnon de boisson, car quand il lui a demandé de ralentir sur la boisson, elle l'a fait. Mais après avoir appris qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle copine, elle recommença à boire comme à son habitude. Pendant le Grand Tournoi de la Magie, elle s'est trouvé un rival de boisson qui l'a d'ailleurs battue, Bacchus. thumb|Kanna s'inquiète pour ses amis C'est un des membres les plus importants de la Guilde : on la voit souvent comme leader de petits groupes, comme pendant la lutte contre Phantom Lord, où elle évalue la situation de manière logique. Elle est extrêmement fidèle à la Guilde et à ses membres, peu importe la façon dont ils se connaissent. La loyauté de Kanna envers ses amis est montrée à de nombreuses reprises, notamment durant l'attaque de Luxus, lorsque Fried s'attaque avec fureur à Jubia et que cette dernière prend sa défense. Son importance dans la Guilde est aussi démontrée par le fait qu'elle a été cinq fois candidate à l'Examen des Mages de Rang S. Son père est un papa poule et la chouchoute beaucoup, ce qui gêne Kanna qui, dans ces moments-là, préfère l'éviter. Histoire ''Avant le début de la série'' Kanna child.png|Kanna enfant, cherchant son père Kanna alperona ado.png|Kanna ado, attendant son père équipe kana.jpeg|Kanna faisant équipe avec Macao et Wakaba Kanna jeune.jpg Kanna est la fille de Gildarts et d'une femme nommée Cornelia. A la mort de sa mère et en lisant son testament, Kanna décide de partir à la rencontre de son père à Fairy Tail, mais celui-ci ignorait qu'il avait une fille et ne la reconnut pas. Elle aurait voulu lui annoncer de suite qu'elle était sa fille mais Gildarts partait souvent en mission et ne revenait que très rarement à la guilde. A chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de le lui annoncer, quelqu'un venait la couper dans son élan et au bout de quelques années à traîner dans la guilde, elle devint elle-même mage de Fairy Tail. En grandissant, elle comprit que son père était réputé comme étant le meilleur mage de la guilde alors qu'elle n'était rien à côté de lui. Elle décida de lui annoncer leur lien de parenté une fois qu'elle serait assez forte pour ne pas déshonorer son nom. Elle apprit le tarot afin de prédire le potentiel retour de son père à la guilde, et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit la magie des cartes. Elle s’entraîna plusieurs années, elle fit équipe avec Macao et Wakaba pour gagner en expérience, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit choisie pour faire partie des prétendants au titre de mage de rang S. Elle décide alors que si elle arrive à passer cet examen, elle avouera la vérité à son père, mais malheureusement elle échoue quatre fois à cet examen en étant confrontée à des mages tels que Luxus, Mirajane, Erza ou encore Mistgun, les actuels Mages de Rang-S. Puis, elle décide de faire équipe avec Loki, lorsque celui-ci rejoint la guilde. ''Arc Macao Elle est d'abord présentée quand Lucy arrive dans la guilde. Etant en train de boire, la jeune brune explique à la constellationniste qu'il y a souvent des bagarres à Fairy Tail. Elle s'énerve, commençant à utiliser sa magie, quand elle reçoit un coup. Heureusement, le Maître intervient. Arc Phantom Lord thumb|Kanna et d'autres membres de la guilde, contre les ombres de José. Elle combat aux côtés de ses compagnons à Phantom Lord mais lorsque le Maître est vaincu, Fairy Tail doit alors battre en retraite. Quand on apprend que le réel but de Phantom Lord est de capturer Lucy et quand cette dernière est enlevée après avoir été sauvée par Natsu, Kanna décide de se rendre à Fairy Tail pour trouver Mistgun avec ses cartes, sans succès, puis avec Mirajane, elles décident de demander à Luxus de l'aide mais il demande en échange que Lucy devienne sa petite amie, Mirajane détruit alors la boule ce qui étonna Kanna. Plus tard, ils apprirent que la guilde Phantom Lord invoque une magie très puissante nommée Jupiter. Mais ce n'est pas tout, des spectres de l'ombres iront affronter les mages dehors. Kanna fera en sorte de les éliminer avec le reste des membres pendant que Natsu, Grey, Elfman puis, plus tard, Erza, iront combattre dans la guilde. Kana se montre très sûre d'elle même lors de la bataille, elle aide beaucoup ses camarades et se montre très courageuse. Macao, en le regardant, pense :" Ici, c'est vraiment les femmes qui commandent ". Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail Kanna Alperona.jpg|Kanna au Concours de Miss Fairy Tail fanatsaia.jpeg|Parade de Fantasia Cana dans FP.jpg|Kanna à la parade de fantasia Cana au concours Miss Fairy Tail.jpg|Kanna en bikini Elle participe au concours de Miss Fairy Tail mais est (comme toutes les autres participantes) transformée en pierre par Ever Green, sous les ordres de Luxus, petit-fils de Makarof, qui veut prendre le rôle de Maître au sein de la guilde. Après qu'Erza ait vaincu Ever Green, toutes les filles ont retrouvé leur apparence. Kanna part accompagnée de Jubia à la rencontre de l'ennemi. Elle doit affronter par la suite Jubia car Fried les a piégées avec des runes en leur disant qu'il fallait qu'elles se battent pour se délivrer et que celle qui gagnerait affronterait Fried. Pour prouver sa loyauté auprès de la guilde, Jubia "s'autodétruit" en explosant une Lacrima du palais de la foudre. Voulant à tout prix venger son amie, ainsi que le reste de la guilde, Kanna affronte Fried mais se fait malheureusement battre à plate couture. Elle regarde ensuite le combat de Mirajane et Fried, aux côtés d'Elfman et Jubia, inconsciente à cause de la décharge qu'elle a reçu après avoir détruit la lacrima. Elle défilera à la parade de Fantasia en compagnie de Macao et Wakaba. Arc Daphné thumb Lors du combat de la guilde de Fairy Tail contre le Dragonoïde de Daphné, Kanna a su créer une attaque de feu avec dix cartes. Avec ses amis de la guilde, ils gagnent le combat contre Daphné et sauver Magnoria du Dragonoïde. Arc Edolas thumb|left|Kanna d'Edolas La Kanna d'Edolas est tout le contraire de la Earth-Kanna. Elle porte une longue robe qui la couvre alors qu'Earth-Kanna a plutôt l'habitude de se mettre en valeur (notamment sa poitrine). De plus, elle est pacifique, ne tient pas l'alcool, en a horreur et ne boit que du thé. La Kanna d'Earthland, elle, passe l'arc tout entier sous sa forme de Lacrima. Au retour sur Earthland, elle fête avec les autres le retour de Lisana, qui n'était en fait pas morte, mais avait été absorbée par une Anima qui l'a envoyée à Edolas. Natsu se moque ensuite de Kanna, car il trouve que la Kanna d'Edolas était totalement différente et opposée de celle d'Earthland. Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|Kanna pleure lorsque Lucy décide d'être sa partenaire Kanna a été retenue pour la cinquième fois à l'examen de mage de rang S. Alors que Lucy prenait son bain, Kanna apparaît, expliquant à Lucy que si elle ne devient pas une mage de rang S pour l'examen, elle quittera la guilde. Lucy décide alors de devenir la partenaire de Kanna pour le test. Arrivés sur l'île, la première mission est de passer par un chemin, soit ce chemin annonce une route calme, soit il faut affronter un mage de rang S (Mirajane, Erza ou Gildarts), soit il faut affronter une autre équipe. Lucy et Kanna devront affronter Fried et Bixrow et les vaincront difficilement en utilisant la "prétendue" faiblesse de Fried pour les filles. thumb|left|Face à Fried et Bixrow On apprendra ensuite que Fried les avait laissé gagner. La prochaine étape consistait à retrouver la tombe de Mavis, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail. Alors que Grimoire Heart débarquait sur l'île, Lucy trouva la solution pour mettre la main sur le tombeau. Alors qu'elles étaient en route, Kanna et Lucy, suivies par Grey et Loki croisent Caprico, un des sept chevaliers du Purgatoire, de la guilde Grimoire Heart. Tous les quatre affrontent alors le mage de Grimoire Heart mais tout d'un coup, Loki dit à Grey, Lucy et Kanna de s'enfuir, affrontant seul Caprico. Finalement Loki gagne et Caprico est libéré de l'emprise de Zoldio qui le contrôlait. Caprico devient l'esprit de Lucy. Kanna décide de se séparer en deux équipes pour trouver les membres de Grimoire Heart, en réalité, elle sait que Lucy peut l'aider à finir la deuxième épreuve. Une fois qu'elle a la solution à l'énigme posée, elle endort Lucy et la laisse au milieu de la forêt. thumb|left||Kanna, après avoir pris Fairy Glitter à la tombe de Mavis. Plus tard, quand Natsu, Lucy, Wendy et Makarof inconscients sont en train de se faire battre par Bluenote, le deuxième membre le plus fort de Grimoire Heart ainsi que le sous commandant de la guilde noire, Kanna ayant trouvé la tombe de Mavis, reçoit un appel à l'aide de la carte "Lucy!". Hésitante mais déterminée, elle essaie de recevoir une des trois grandes magies de Fairy Tail : Fairy Glitter, donnée par Mavis. Elle ira ensuite sauver ses amis de Bluenote et lança le sort sur l'ennemi mais elle se reçut un coup violent au dernier moment. Grâce à l'aide de Natsu qui déconcentra Bluenote, Kanna lança le sort (un anneau magique jaune encerclant l'ennemi et se serrant autour de son corps pour ensuite exploser) mais au dernier moment, Bluenote détruit le cercle et se met alors à attaquer Kanna. thumb|Kanna et Gildarts. Alors qu'il allait donner un coup fatal, Gildarts intervint, repoussant Bluenote. Après qu'Hades ait été battu, elle eut enfin le courage d'avouer à Gildarts qu'elle était sa fille. Quand Gildarts l'apprit, il demanda ironiquement de quelle femme Kanna venait mais se souvint alors que c'était de Cornelia, la seule femme qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il la serre dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, sous les regards étonnés et émus de Natsu et Lucy. Comme tous les autres, elle unit sa magie afin d'augmenter la puissance de Fried pour créer un enchantement protecteur contre Acnologia. Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie Elle ne participe pas au tournoi à l'origine, mais supporte les deux équipes. Le premier soir des Grands Jeux Magiques, Bacchus la défie un concours de beuverie. Macao et Wakaba pensent tout d'abord qu'il est fou, mais à la surprise générale, Kanna essuie une défaite cuisante. Bacchus qui se révélera appartenir à Quattro Cerberos, emporte son soutien-gorge comme trophée. thumb|left|Kanna, lors de l'épreuve MPF. Le troisième jour, elle représente l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, en tant que remplaçante de Gerald lors de l'épreuve du Pandemonium. Erza ayant vaincu les 100 monstres, le S.M.P.M. (Système de Mesure de Pouvoir Magique), qui thumb|180px|Le score de Kana mesure la magie est mis en place pour classer les sept autres concurrents. Elle surpasse alors la force de Jera, et de tous les autres, grâce à Fairy Glitter, ce qui détruisit le S.M.P.M. qui s'est arrêté affichant un score de 9999 MP. Elle a pu utilisé ce sort car elle avait un grand pouvoir en elle, comme l'a expliqué Mavis. Les autres jours du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, elle supporte son équipe. Lors de la Bataille Royale du dernier jour, elle est étonnée et impressionnée par la stratégie de fées de Mavis. Elle se réjouit évidemment de la victoire de sa guilde. Arc Éclipse Kanna est présente lorsque le roi réunit tout le monde sur la place centrale de Crocus afin de demander aux guildes de prêter leur aide afin de lutter contre l'armée des Dragons qui arrive. Celles-ci sont motivées pour combattre. Elle s'inquiète notamment pour Erza, qui selon elle, devrait se reposer pour laisser ses blessures cicatriser. Il s'avère que les dragons sortent finalement de la Porte Éclipse. Sept d'entre eux ont réussi à sortir avant que Yukino et Lucy réussissent à fermer la porte. Les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvent face à Atlas Flame en premier temps. Mother Grea relâche ensuite des œufs qui éclosent en mini-dragons. Kanna trouve qu'ils sont déjà assez occupés avec un seul dragon. Les Chasseurs de Dragons décident de combattre les dragons, tandis que les autres mages s'occuperont des plus petits. thumb|Kanna buvant avec Bacchus lors de la cérémonie.thumb|left|Kana lors du Grand Bal. Lorsque les Dragons retournent dans leur futur, le roi de Fiore organise un grand banquet où toutes les guildes sont conviées pour les remercier. Kanna, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge, ne cesse de boire. Macao lui reproche un peu sa conduite, lui rappelant qu'elle se trouve dans le palais royal de Mercurius. S'ensuit un nouveau défi de boisson, où Kama, Bacchus et Kanna sont les trois finalistes. Arc Éclipse des Esprits Stellaires Kanna rejoint le groupe de Natsu dans l'Astral Spirytus et part combattre Scorpio. Ils s'affrontent dans un duel spécial de carte que Kanna finit par remporter. Elle ferme alors la porte de Scorpio grâce à la clé que lui a donné la princesse. Arc du Village du Soleil thumb|left|Kanna furieuse de voir Frea ! A leur retour à Magnoria, Fairy Tail retrouve la guilde totalement rénovée par les habitants. Kanna et plusieurs autres filles profitent immédiatement des bains. Kanna en profite pour demander à Lucy, avec un air coquin, si Natsu lui a réellement peloté les seins. Kanna prétend vouloir essayer également et s'exécute. Frea fait son apparition, et Kanna réagit rapidement et hostilement, en fonçant vers elle. Mais Lucy tente de la retenir et y parvient. thumb|150px|Frea voulant aider Kanna à se laver Kanna se demande alors pourquoi Lucy l'a retenue, alors que Frea est une ancienne membre de Raven Tail et qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans les bains de la guilde. Frea semble légèrement gênée et veut tout de même aider Kanna à se laver. Kanna se retrouve alors attrapée par des cheveux dans tous les sens, qui la lavent. Frea annonce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller maintenant que la Guilde Raven Tail a été dissoute. Lucy lui propose de parler au maître, au grand étonnement de Reby et de Lisana, étonnées par la proposition de Lucy. Cependant, Frea n'a pas envie de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Kanna, Lucy et Jubia se demandent alors ce qu'elle fait là. Arc Tartaros Kanna est en train de boire à la guilde. Elle remarque Grey en train de parler avec Jubia et demande à Mirajane si Grey avait vraiment tiré un trait dessus. Droy et Jett débarquent alors annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles : le Conseil a été totalement détruit par Tartaros. Fairy Tail décide alors de passer à l'attaque, d'abord en défendant les anciens conseillers, qui semblent visés. Makarof encourage ses compagnons avec un discours poignant, avant que les différentes équipes se rendent sur place. Kanna reste à la guilde avec Makarof en attente de nouvelles des différentes équipes. Ils sont tout d'abord contactés par Grey et Jubia, qui annoncent que Hog est déjà mort. Kanna demande alors ce qu'il en est du groupe de Gajil, Reby, Jett et Droy mais le résultat est le même : ils sont arrivés trop tard également. Kanna fait remarquer qu'il ne reste que l'équipe de Natsu et d'Elfman respectivement chez Michelo et Yûri. Ils sont ensuite contactés par Lucy qui leur apprend la victoire de Natsu face à l'un des démons de Tartaros. On apprend l'objectif de Tartaros via Michelo : il s'agit de Face, une bombe à impulsion magique capable d'annihiler la magie de tout un continent. L'arme du conseil est scellée par les liens vivants de trois conseillers. En attendant, Erza et Mirajane ont été envoyées chez l'ancien président du Conseil. Elfman revient sans Lisana, qui s'est faite capturer. Kanna le critique ouvertement, en lui disant qu'il est lâche, d'avoir abandonné sans avoir essayé de sauver sa soeur, d'avoir laissé s'échapper ceux qui l'ont capturée alors qu'il est capable d'utiliser le Beast Soul. Cependant, Elfman continue son chemin, et Grey ainsi que d'autres mages, demandent à Kanna d'être plus sympathique avec Elfman. thumb|left|Kanna a abrité tout le monde dans ses cartes pour les sauver de l'explosion et pouvoir mener la contre-attaque Kanna intriguée, se dirige vers la salle où se trouve Elfman, et remarque un lacrima, qui semble être sur le point d'exploser. Elfman se rue sur Kanna et l'immobilise, voulant vraiment détruire Fairy Tail. Kanna utilise Cartofiage sur Elfman, qui se retrouve enfermé dans une carte. Elle annonce qu'elle a croisé un certain type qui lui a appris ce tour, qui est sûrement Shaw. Voyant que le Lacrima va bientôt exploser, elle se dirige vers les autres, utilise Cartofiage de masse et transforme tout le monde en carte. Elle les rassemble ensuite et ordonne à Happy, Lily et Carla de les emmener vers l'Île des Enfers, juste au dessus, avant que l'auberge n'explose. Kanna libère tout le monde une fois arrivés qui se ruent sur les premiers défenseurs de Tartaros. thumb|La brèche attendue par [[Guilde Fairy Tail|Fairy Tail vient d'Erza]] Le combat commence alors. Macao demande à Kanna pourquoi elle a emmené Luxus, l'Unité de Raijin et Yajima, blessés. Elle lui répond que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils auraient été réduits en miettes comme l'auberge de la guilde. Elfman qui culpabilise est lui aussi repris par Kanna qui lui demande de se battre plutôt que de gémir, car il est un homme. Fairy Tail cherche à atteindre la face supérieure du cube, alors qu'il sont totalement en dessous, car là se trouve le QG de Tartaros. Ils cherchent alors une brèche mais il n'arrivent pas à en trouver une, étant donné le grand nombre d'ennemis auxquels ils font face. Erza surgit du sol, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, alors qu'elle vient de frapper Kyôka avec sa lance. L'attaque a créé un trou béant, se révélant être la brèche qu'attendaient les membres de Fairy Tail ! Comme tout les autres membres de la guilde présent dans la guilde de Tartaros, elle se fait aspiré par Alegria. Une fois libérée, elle remarque que le cube flottant a été détruit Lucky suppose qu'ils sont donc au sud de Magnoria. Elle est la première à réagir lorsque Acnologia arrive, cette dernière est désespérée. Histoire X792 Arc Avatar thumb|Kanna fait son apparition. Un an après la dissolution de la Guilde Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Happy se dirigent vers Magnoria. Lucy s'inquiète alors et a peur qu'on l'ait oubliée. Kanna arrive alors et fait son apparition à la grande surprise de Natsu. Elle saisit Lucy par l'épaule et lui dit ainsi qu'elle ne l'oublierai jamais après un an, elle lui presse également les seins en disant qu'elle n'a pas changé contrairement à Wendy qui a bien grandi selon elle. Kanna explique alors que cette année lui a été bénéfique, elle pensait aller à la recherche de Gildarts Clive mais elle a reçu la lettre de Lucy à temps. Elle ajoute en buvant une gorgée d'alcool qu'elle fait partie de la guilde depuis son enfance et qu'elle ne savait donc pas quoi faire en dehors de la guilde, mais que ça a été une bonne expérience. Selon elle, c'est Lucy qui a brisé la glace en envoyant des lettres à tout le monde, elle la saisit alors par le bras en lui disant que tout le monde l'attend et l'emmène auprès des membres de la guilde qui l'attendaient. Arc Arbaless thumb|left|Kanna après s'être battue Pendant la reconstruction du bâtiment de la guilde, Reby MacGarden dit qu'il faut choisir un nouveau Maître de Guilde. Wakaba propose alors Gildarts, mais Kanna énervée répond qu'il est bien trop absent pour accomplir cette tâche, elle ajoute également que la guilde est différente maintenant. De leur côté, Natsu et Elfman entament un combat amical, qui est rapidement rejoint par Grey, Max, Léo, Jett, Droy et Kanna elle-même. Toutefois Erza arrive alors et leur ordonne de se remettre au travail avec un visage sévère, ce qui les calme et effraie immédiatement. Tout le monde se met d'accord pour la choisir comme Septième Maître de Guilde à sa grande surprise. Mest arrive alors et approuve cette décision, mais personne ne semble se rappeler de lui. Kanna dit alors qu'elle croit qu'il est un des leurs, mais qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de son nom. Mest emmène Erza dans les sous-sols de la guilde car elle est devenue Maître pour lui montrer Fairy Heart, mais ils sont suivis par Grey, Lucy, Natsu et Wendy. thumb|Kanna étonnée que Gajil sache ou se trouve Luxus. Jubia demande alors à Kanna si elle a vu Grey, mais celle-ci répond qu'elle l'a bu, Jubia lui ouvre alors la bouche avec ses mains pour tenter de le retrouver. Pendant ce temps Gajil écoute leur plan d'infiltration et dit qu'il faut reformer l'équipe B, Kanna se moque alors de lui en disant que c'est déjà les Grands Jeux Magiques. Gajil ajoute alors qu'ils doivent retrouver Luxus, ce qui laisse Kanna choquée car Gajil sait ou il se trouve. Plus tard on retrouve l'équipe B dans une forêt qui part à la recherche de Luxus, Elfman demande alors à Gajil si il est sûr que Luxus est ici et si il est avec l'Unité de Raijin. Kanna se moque alors de lui car il est venu juste pour voir Ever Green selon elle. A la demande de Mirajane, Gajil explique qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de victoire face à Arbaless, ce qui laisse Kanna et les autres pensifs et inquiets. Reby arrive alors et leur reproche de l'avoir laissé derrière. Elle commence ainsi à se chamailler avec Gajil, Jubia dit qu'elle voudrait elle aussi flirter avec Grey, Kanna la prend alors par l'épaule et lui dit qu'elle peuvent flirter ensemble, mais Jubia dit qu'elle s'en passera. thumb|left|Kanna se détend dans les bains d'eau chaude. Un peu plus tard, on retrouve Kanna en compagnie des filles dans des bains d'eau chaude. Kanna dit que rien ne vaut un détour dans un Onsen après un voyage fatiguant. Reby de son côté fait une blague à Jubia en lui disant que Grey est là, Jubia se met alors à courir nue ce qui suprend Kanna. Kanna complimente alors Gajil pour avoir trouvé une source d'eau chaude pareille et Panther Lily lui répond que Gajil aussi aime les Onsen. Pendant leur bain, Ichiya révèle aux filles que l'Unité de Raijin était à Blue Pegasus pendant tout ce temps, ce qui laisse Kanna extrêmement choquée. Juste après Gajil arrive se cogne accidentellement contre Reby nue également, Jubia dit alors que c'est une punition divine pour la blague que Reby lui a faite, mais Kanna dit qu'elle ne pense pas avec une mine lassée. thumb|Kanna fête le retour du Maître. Lors de l'attaque d'Ajil sur Makarof, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Grey, Erza, Happy, Carla et Mest, Luxus apparaît à bord du Christina pour les sauver. On voit alors Kanna à bord qui ordonne à travers les hauts-parleurs à Mest de téléporter tout le monde sur le vaisseau, ce qu'il fait. De retour à la guilde, tout le monde fête le retour du Maître. On peut notamment voir Kanna joyeuse en train de voire qui crie de sortir l'alcool, elle danse alors avec Macao et Wakaba visiblement saouls également. Elle offre alors à Lucy et trinque avec elle. Un peu plus tard lorsque déclare qu'ils se battront contre Arbaless pour vivre, Kanna et les autres semblent approuver sa décision et lorsque tout le monde semble motivé, Kanna ajoute que la Guilde est un endroit sympa ce que Luxus semble approuver. Soudainement Mavis arrive et leur raconte son histoire avec Zeleph ainsi que celle de Fairy Heart. Après qu'elle ait terminé, Kanna semble choquée de la vraie nature de Fairy Heart et que ce soit une source de magie infinie. Juste après Makarof commence a énumérer les noms et les pouvoirs des 12 Spriggans à la demande de Lucy. Lorsqu'il mentionne Dimaria et ses pouvoirs, Kanna fait remarquer à Erza qu'elle sont pareilles. Bien plus tard, Kanna ressent l'arrivée d'Arbaless à Magnoria et lors de la bataille d'Arbaless, Kanna marche dans les rues et semble choquée par le tir du Canon Jupiter. thumb|left|Kanna arrive à la rescousse de Lucy et fait face à Brandish. Un peu plus tard, Lucy fait face à Brandish. Toutefois Kanna apparaît en lançant des cartes dans sa direction mais qu'elle évite facilement. Kanna dit à Brandish qu'ils commencent à l'agacer après ce qu'ils ont fait à Magnoria. Lucy se réjouit alors de son arrivée et Kanna se moque de son état et lui dit qu'elle a passée du bon temps car elle est nue et porte des oreilles de chat. Lucy écrase alors Marin Hollow dans sa boîte et utilise sa Robe Stellaire : Aries Form. Elles font alors face à Brandish qui n'a pas l'air surprise du tout. Un peu plus tard, Ajil lance son attaque Sand World sur la ville. Kanna et Lucy ainsi que Brandish sont alors englouties dans le sable ce qui fait Kanna tousser. thumb|Kanna assomme Brandish Juste après, Lorsque le sable de la tempête s'est dissipé, Kanna fait remarquer à Lucy que la tempête n'a pas duré longtemps. Elles découvrent alors Brandish en train d'éternuer, Lucy remarque alors qu'elle a le rhume des foins et Kanna dit que c'est sûrement la tempête de sable qui a du disperser tout le sable dans la ville. Kanna en profite alors pour lui asséner un coup sec dans la nuque pendant qu'elle s'est retournée. Lucy lui dit alors qu'elle sans pitié, mais Kanna lui dit que elle a laissé une ouverture tellement flagrante que elle se demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Brandish est alors au sol, Lucy dit alors qu'elle doit être dans les pommes et Kanna ajoute que les Spriggan Twelve ne sont pas si forts qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elles décident alors de la faire prisonnière et de l'emmener à la guilde, Kanna la prend alors sur son épaule et Lucy semble fière d'avoir réussi à capturer une des Douze Spriggans. Arrivée à la guilde, lucy pose des questions à Brandish mais celle ci refuse de répondre en lui disant que çe sera sa seule chance de la tuer. Kanna demande alors à Lucy de ne pas gâcher sa salive pour elle. thumb|left|Kanna et Lucy ramènent Brandish assommée à la guilde. On la revoit un peu plus tard avec Lucy et les autres à l'infirmerie pour soigner Brandish qui a faillit mourir à cause de Marin Hollow, son esclave. Celle-ci demande pourquoi ils l'ont sauvé, et Kanna répond que c'est parce qu'ils ont beaucoup de question à lui poser. Celle ci rétorque qu'elle n'a rien à dire, et Lucy l'a supplie en disant que ce n'est pas plus pire que de prendre un bain ensemble. Elle accepta alors mais à la seule condition, c'est qu'ils doivent lui enlever les menottes. Kanna lui demande de ne pas jouer la maligne mais Lucy lui dit que ça ira. Elle lui demande alors de la laisser seule avec Brandish. C'est ainsi que Kanna et les autres repartent de l'infirmerie. Alors que Natsu arrive inconscient, avec Happy à la guilde. Kanna et les autres demandent ce qu'il se passent. Lucy se précipite vers lui, inquiète, et vérifie son pouls. Mais malheursement, elle n'entendit aucun son. C'est là que Kanna est surprise de voir Aquarius et lui demande ce qu'elle fait là, mais celle ci répond que ce n'est pas le moment. thumb|left|144px|Kanna et Polyussica arrivent Polyussica demande alors à Lucy de s'écarter pour pouvoir l'examiner. Elle déclare alors qu'il a contracté une tumeur d'anti-Ethernano et que c'est du à une surpuissance de sa magie. Cette masse maligne s'est dévelloppé dans son corps, et qu'il risquerait de mourir si elle n'est pas rapidement extraite. Happy demande alors ce qu'ils peuvent faire et elle répond qu'il faudrait faire une chiurgie médicale, cependant il n'existe aucun docteur dans ce continent qui peut être capable de faire ce genre de chose.Kanna leur dit qu'il y a Wendy et Cherrya pour la magie des soins, mais Polyussica répond qu'elles ne sont pas encore capable d'enlever cette tumeur, car c'est très complexe. C'est là que Brandish se propose de réduire la tumeur en petite taille à codition qu'elle connait précisément l'endroit où elle se trouve. Lucy la supplie alors de le sauver. Au final, elle réussit avec succès, et Natsu se repose à l'infirmerie, avec ses blessures presque guérit. thumb On la revoit un peu plus tard, au rez de chaussée de la guilde. Volen signale à tout le monde qu'un autre Spriggan a été vaincu. Les membres de la guilde commencent alors à se réjouir et s'aperçoivent qu'il n'en reste plus que 7. Cependant, ils s'aperçoivent que les deux Spriggans venant de l'Est qui allaient tout droit à la guilde, ne bougent pas sur le radar. thumb|left|Les membres de la guilde disparaissent Mais à ce moment là, un ennemi rentre dans la guilde, il dit que l'odeur de la guilde est très agréable et que ça sent l'odeur de l'alcool, il sent également une bonne ambiance dans cette guilde. Cet ennemi est en fait Jacob Lessio, un membre des 12 Spriggan, qui était avec August. Il explique que c'est grâce à ce dernier qu'il a pu rentrer dans la guilde sans se faire repérer par le radar. Il s'assoit alors sur une chaise devant le bar, et demande à Kinana une boisson bien forte, mais Makarof lui dit qu'ils n'ont rien à offrir à des semblables comme lui. Il décide alors de passer à l'action en tapant sur ses mains, et Volen, Kanna et les autres disparaissent. thumb|Tous les membres de la guilde ont été libéré par Lucy Ils ont pu réapparaître grâce à Lucy. Elle a réussit à invoquer Gemini pour prendre l'apparence de Marin Hollow, et elle a pu également utiliser sa forme Gemini pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et ainsi utiliser la loi de l'espace pour libérer tout le monde, mais ce sort a fait également disparaître toute magie spatiale, telle de celle de Jacob, la robe stellaire de Lucy, ainsi que Gémini. thumb|left|Kanna et Mavis se rendent au sous sol de la guilde Après la bataille contre Jacob, Kanna se rend avec Mavis au sous sol de la guilde, dans lequel se trouve Fairy Heart. Elle dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'un endroit comme celui-ci existait à l'intérieur de la guilde, et Mavis suppose que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici. Arrivées devant Fairy Heart, la source de magie infinie, où le corps de Mavis repose, Kanna demande si c'est cela que recherche Zeleph, ce que Mavis affirme. Pendant qu'elle assistait à la démonstration de la magie de Jacob, et les représsailles de Natsu et Lucy contre lui, elle a pu concevoir un plan. un stratagème qui vaincra Zeleph une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ajoute qu'elle ne veut pas divulguer tous les détails, mais quand il sera temps, il faudra enlever son corps du cristal lacrima. Kanna demande alors si le corps qui se trouve dans le lacrima est vivant, et Mavis l'affirme selon ses hypothèses, c'est à dire grêce aux nombreux sorts de résurrection de Precht. Kanna demande alors comment ils doivent extraire ce corps et Mavis lui répond qu'elle devra utiliser Fairy Glitter. Ils utiliseront ce sort pour effacer ce corps spectral. thumb|Kanna est surprise par les mots de Mavis Tout en regardant le cristal qui s'est fissuré pendant la bataille avec Jacob, elle suppose que si on extermine son corps spectral, la lacrima devrait se fissurer complètement. Cependant, Kanna refuse de faire ça, car c'est trop dangereux, mais Mavis lui dit que ce n'est pas comme si elle devait attaquer un vrai camarades, elle n'est qu'un simple esprit. Elle ajoute qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix et lui demande de croire en elle. Plus tard, toujours à la guilde, dans les souterrains, Kanna à commencé à utiliser le sort Fairy Glitter à l'esprit de Mavis. Malgré qu'elle soit à bout de force, elle n'est toujours pas parvenue à la détruire complètement. Mavis lui demande de montrer ses capacités au maximum pour que ça fonctionne, mais Kanna lui répond qu'elle ne peut pas le faire, même si elle n'est qu'une projection, elle reste quand même son amie, et il n'y a donc pas moyen de tuer une amie. thumb|left|Mavis imagine Zera aloolique comme Kanna Mavis lui dit à ce moment là qu'elle a une ressemblance frappante avec sa meilleure amie Zera, en précisant que c'est surtout pour ses cheveux. Elle lui explique qu'elle est morte très jeune, mais même après qu'elle soit partie, elle a continué de la soutenir, et lui a donné la force de continuer malgré les embûches. Elle ajoute que si elle serait encore vivante aujourd'hui, elle serait exactement comme Kanna. Cependant, lorsque Mavis se rappelle que Kanna est une alcoolique, elle demande à celle-ci d'oublier tout ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle dit quand même que Zera vit toujours dans son cœur, et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans ce monde qui est capable de libérer Zera, et elle de ce cercueil de cristal, et c'est Kanna. Elle termine en lui disant qu'elle va devoir lancer ce sort, non pas pour détruire une camarade, mais pour la sauver. thumb|Kanna lance "Fairy Glitter"thumb|left|Kanna se demande où est Mavis Kanna utilise alors pour la dernière fois "Fairy Glitter ", et parvient cette fois-ci à détruire le corps spectrale de Mavis, détruisant également le cristal de Fairy Heart. Le corps de Mavis est ainsi libéré. Kanna s'inquiète à son sujet, en la voyant encore inconsciente, mais celle-ci se réveille et lui dit qu'elle souffre d'atrophie musculaire, car elle a du mal à bouger son corps. Soudain, elles aperçoivent de la lumière venant de l'extérieur. Elles se demandent ce que ça peut être. Ce sortilège a en faite téléporté tous les habitants de Fiore dans plusieurs endroits différents. Makarof et tous les autres mages se trouvant à l'intérieur de la guilde sont à présent à l'extérieur. Kanna se demande cependant où se trouve Mavis, qui était avec elle il y a quelques secondes. Mirajane et Lisana se joigent également à eux. C'est là qu'ils aperçoivent une armée monstrueuse d'ennemi fonçant vers eux. Makarof leur demande donc de se préparer à la bataille. thumb|161px|Kanna au combat Ils passent ainsi tous à l'attaque, et éliminent plusieurs soldats à la fois. C'est là que Juliet et Hynhe font leur apparition, battant au passage quelques membres de Fairy Tail, dont Jett , Droy et Nab . Au cours du combat, les mages de Fairy Tail entendent une voix dans leurs tête. Il s'agit de celle de Zera, s'adressant à eux par télépathie. Elle leur explique la situation peu après le lancement du sort de Eileen , et leur dit également que Mavis est en danger. Elle leur demande ainsi d'aller tous à la guilde pour protéger celle qu'ils considèrent comme leur mère. Cependant, les mages doutent encore de cette voix, et se demandent s'ils devraient lui faire confiance, mais dès lors qu'ils entendent la voix de Gajil, ils sont rassurés et partent aussitôt en direction de la guilde pour protéger Mavis. thumb|left|Les autres mages de Fairy Tail rejoignent la bataille face à l'armée d'Arbaless En cours du route, ils rejoignent les autres mages de Fairy Tail ainsi que la bataille face aux soldats de l'armée d'Arbaless qui bloquent le passage pour aller à la guilde. C'est là que God Serena apparaît et les attaquent trois fois de suite avec sa magie de chasseur de dragon de feu, de l'eau et du vent. Mais sa dernière attaque est automatiquement détruite par Gildarts, qui fait son retour après tant d'années d'absence. Il se prépare à affronter le Spriggan, et demande à celui-ci de s'écarter car il est affamé et qu'il doit revenir à la guilde. thumb|Gildarts enlace Kanna Lorsqu'il aperçoit sa fille Kanna , il n'hésite pas à venir l'enlacer en lui disant qu'elle est toujours aussi adorable, mais celle-ci lui demande de se concentrer sur la bataille. Devant God Serena, il dit ne pas ressentir le pouvoir magique d'un humain vivant dans le corps de ce dernier. Il ajoute qu'il était un mage formidable auparavant, et que s'il serait encore envie, il forcerait le respect, mais à présent vu sa façon d'être, il n'est rien d'autre que du menu fretin. L'ancien dieu d'Ishgar lui répond qu'il a l'habitude de croiser des idiots comme lui. Tous deux se préparent ainsi à se battre. Le spriggan lui envoie une puissante attaque, mais Gildarts parvient à le briser facilement. Celui-ci en profite pour pour libérer la voie, afin que les mages puissent aller à la guilde, battant au passage God Serena. Natsu et les autres mages de Fairy Tail se dépêchent d'aller à la guilde, en longeant la colline qui mène à celle-ci. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'Inbel les observe depuis là-haut. Aptitudes et Compétences thumb|250px 'Magie des Cartes' : C'est une Magie propriétaire, qui utilise des cartes magiques pour produire plusieurs effets distincts. Cette magie est utilisée par Kanna Alperona et Shaw. En utilisant des cartes magiques l'utilisateur peut crée des effets différents, comme faire appel aux éléments. Les cartes magiques peuvent être utilisées pour attaquer, en effet, elles peuvent être des armes à longue portée lorsque l'utilisateur les lances sur son(ses) ennemi(s). L'utilisateur de cette magie peut également combiner différentes cartes pour créer des effets particuliers. En dehors du combat les cartes magiques peuvent avoir d'autres fonctions, telles que retrouver des personnes. De plus, les cartes peuvent produire des effets variés, et produire différents types de magie comme la magie de l'eau ou encore la magie du sommeil, cette magie est donc polyvalente. Ces cartes peuvent aussi être reliées à des personnes spécifiques, ce qui permet à l'utilisateur d'obtenir des informations sur leurs statuts et leurs localisations, ainsi que de communiquer avec eux. Les utilisateurs de cette magie ont également la capacité de piéger les individus à l'intérieur de leurs cartes magiques, comme Shaw le fait. Toutefois les personnes emprisonnées et les personnes à l’extérieur peuvent quand même interagir. *'Cartes Vestimentaire' : Grâce à cette carte, Kanna peut changer de tenue comme bon lui semble. *'Carte Sommeil : Grâce à cette carte, Kanna peut endormir sa cible. *Cartes : Help : Kanna peut lier une personne avec cette carte afin d’être avertie lorsque cette personne a besoin d’aide, dont l’emplacement est indiqué par une flèche. *Carte d'Appel: Carte permettant de communiquer ou d'invoquer la personne affichée sur la carte en cas de besoin. *'Cartes Shurikens ': Kanna est capable de lancer ses cartes à une grande vitesse. Elles possèdent la propriété spéciale d'être tranchantes et de pouvoir se planter comme si elles étaient des shurikens. Kanna à l’habitude d'en projeter plusieurs en même temps, pour avoir une plus grande zone d'effet ou pour avoir plus de chance de toucher sa cible. *'Carte Volley ': Une carte à utiliser à longue distance, nécessitant cependant d’une courte mise en place. Les cartes sont disposées en cercle sur le sol, de manière à former un piège. Dès que quelqu'un pénètre dans cette zone, Kanna entoure son adversaire de Carte Shuriken, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. *Magie de l'Eau' : Grâce à ses cartes magiques, Kanna peut utiliser des sorts de la magie de l'eau. ** 'Fontaine de la Fille en Prière' (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui): Kanna place sur le sol une carte qui invoque plusieurs faisceaux d’eau, frappant dans toutes les directions. L’eau produite par la carte est dangereuse, c’est pourquoi selon Kanna, il ne faut pas la toucher, d’autant plus que ses effets sont inconnus. Cependant, les esprits célestes d’eau peuvent être invoqués à l’intérieur de cette eau sans conséquences apparentes. Dans le manga, une fontaine est dessinée sur la carte tandis que dans l’anime, elle a été remplacée par un dessin abstrait, représentant une entité aquatique. *'Carte Escorte Sexy' (セクシカード, Sekushī Kādo):Pour cette technique, Kanna n’utilise qu’une carte, laquelle permet de créer plusieurs femmes aux atouts généreux, en bikini. Ces femmes commencent alors à se coller contre la cible, puis à l’embrasser. Si l’adversaire est attiré par les belles femmes, ou intimidé par elles, il sera comme gelé sur place, et devient incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Dans l’anime, la carte crée plus de femmes que dans le manga. **'Carte Escorte Sexy Multiple ' : Les jeunes femmes invoquées s'empilent les unes sur les autres pour créer un mur. *'Magie de la Foudre' : Grâce à ses cartes magiques, Kanna peut utiliser des sorts de la magie de la foudre. **'Force de l'Éclair: Kanna utilise cette fois-ci les cartes "Ciel", "Mort inversée" et "Montagne" pour faire apparaître des éclairs de couleur verte qui foncent droit sur l'ennemi. Kanna peut également disposef des trois mêmes cartes que pour la précédente version ; cette fois-ci, elle les dispose stratégiquement sur le sol dans un mouvement circulaire plus ou moins large. Quiconque entre à l'intérieur de ce cercle se retrouve directement électrocuté. **Cartes Magiques : Foudre' : Kanna tire trois cartes et électrocute son adversaire. **'Destin Foudroyé : Kanna utilise trois cartes, qu'elle doit avoir en même temps dans une seule main, pour lancer ce sort : "Foudre", la Tour inversée" et "Amour". Agissant ensemble, ces trois cartes provoquent un choc électrique massif pouvant frapper plusieurs cibles. *Magie du Feu' : Grâce à ses cartes magiques, Kanna peut utiliser des sorts de la magie du feu. **'Cartes Ardentes: Kanna envoie plusieurs cartes au hasard qui prennent feu et accélère afin de blesser la cible. *Magie du Vent' : Grâce à ses cartes magiques, Kanna peut utiliser des sorts de la magie du vent. **'Rafale de Vent' : L'utilisateur combine les cartes "le paradis" et "le vent", ce qui crée une tempête de vent qui frappe son adversaire. *'Magie de la Glace' : Grâce à ses cartes magiques, Kanna peut utiliser des sorts de la magie de la glace. **'Piliers De Glace : Kanna combine les cartes "Glace", "Montagne" et "Vent" pour lancer à pleine vitesse d'immenses stalactites qui blessent et gèle la cible. *Explosion :' Kanna envoie dix de ses cartes au hasard ce qui crée une déflagration modérée au contact de la matière. *'Cartes Dimensionnelles: Kanna enferme une personne dans une carte en effectuant un geste avec ses mains. La personne en elle-même se transforme en carte. C'est Shaw qui lui aurait appris ce tour. *Transformation Générale en Carte: Kanna enferme tout un groupe de personnes dans des cartes différentes. *Libération Générale des Cartes' : Kanna libère une foule qu'elle avait préalablement transformée en carte. *'Magie de Prédiction de l'Avenir ' : **'Cartomancie ' : Kanna utilise ses cartes pour prédire l'avenir.Elle a ainsi pu prédire à Lucy qu'elle rencontrerait une personne spéciale, ce qui s'est effectivement déroulé. Il semblerait qu'elle ait développé cette aptitude pendant son enfance, en effet lassée d'attendre le retour de Gildarts, elle se saurait entraîné à prédire l'avenir à l'aide cartes, ce qui l'aurait amené à utiliser plus tard la Magie des Cartes. '''Tolérance à l'Alcool' : Kanna est connue pour avoir une grande tolérance à l'alcool, en effet elle est montrée sobre après avoir bu plusieurs barils d'alcool. Elle serait responsable de 30% de la consommation annuelle d'alcool à Fairy Tail à elle seule. Les seuls moments ou elles est vue saoule dans le manga est lors de l'arc Tenrô ou elle s'évanouit après avoir trop bu et lors de l'Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie pendant un concours de consommation d'alcool avec Bacchus. Grande puissance Magique : Kanna est dotée d'une grande puissance magique ce qui lui a permis de maîtriser la Lumière des Fées. Selon Mavis "son pouvoir magique latent était élevé dès le départ". Destin Foudroyé.gif|Destin Foudroyé|link=Destin Foudroyé Force de l'Éclair.gif|Force de l'éclair|link=Force de l'éclair Force de l'Éclair Version 2.gif|Force de l'éclair (version 2)|link=Force de l'éclair SexyLadyCard.gif|Carte Filles sexy Kanna s'habille grâce à ses cartes.gif|Cartes Vestimentaire|link=Cartes Vestimentaire Fontaine des prieres.gif|Fontaine de la Fille en Prière|link=Fontaine de la Fille en Prière Rafale de Vent.gif|Rafale de Vent|link=Rafale de Vent Carte du Sommeil anime.gif|Carte Sommeil Help_Lucy_card.JPG|Cartes : Help|link=Cartes : Help Cartes ardentes.gif|Cartes Ardentes|link=Cartes Ardentes Pilier de glace.jpg|Pilier de Glace|link=Pilier de Glace Card Explosion.jpg|Cartes Explosion|link=Cartes Explosion Cana's_determination (1).jpg|Cartes Shurikens Kanna_devination.png|Cartomancie|link=Cartomancie Carte d'appel de Volen.png|Carte d'Appel|link=Carte d'Appel Cartes_Magiques_Foudre.gif|Cartes Magiques : Foudre|link=Cartes Magiques : Foudre Carte_Escorte_Sexy_Multiple.gif|Carte Escorte Sexy Multiple|link=Carte Escorte Sexy Multiple Cartes Dimensionnelles.gif|Cartes Dimensionnelles|link=Cartes Dimensionnelles Transformation Générale en Carte.jpg|Transformation Générale en Carte|link=Transformation Générale en Carte Libération Générale des Cartes.jpg|Libération Générale des Cartes|link=Libération Générale des Cartes Sun's-Strength.gif|Force du Soleil|link=Force du Soleil Death's-Lovers.gif|Amoureux de la Mort|link=Amoureux de la Mort Fool's-Temperance.gif|Fool's Temperance|link=Fool's Temperance 250px|thumb|Kanna utilisant la Lumière des Fées Lumière des Fées : Également typographié Fairy Glitter. C'est l'une des trois grandes magies de Fairy Tail. C'est un éclat de lumière impitoyable qui rejette la présence des ennemis. C'est également un sort extrêmement complexe qui recueille et concentre la lumière du soleil, de la lune et des étoiles. Incantation : À moi, rivière de lumière , guidée par les fées Brille ! '' ''Éradique les morsures du mal ! FAIRY GLITTER ! '' Combats principaux Détails supplémentaires *Elle a rejoint Fairy Tail dans le but de rencontrer son père : Gildarts Cilve. *Elle a la meilleure descente de tout Fairy Tail. *Un tiers de l'alcool consommé à la guilde l'est par Kanna. *Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle a fait équipe avec Macao et Wakaba. * Kanna est, avec Luxus, le seul membre de Fairy Tail qui a été vu utiliser l'un des trois grands sorts de la guilde sans être ou avoir été un maître. Cependant ils ont tous les deux un lien de parenté avec une personne qui à déjà été maître de la guilde. Il s'agit pour elle de Fairy Glitter. *Son prénom vient des cartes des arcanes (arukana en japonais). * Ce sont Macao et Wakaba qui lui ont proposé d'apprendre la magie des cartes. *C'est la seule mage n'étant ni de rang-S ni maître qui possède un des trois sorts de Fairy Tail. *C'est la seule candidate à l'Examen Avancé au Rang de Mage de Classe S ayant participé 5 fois. Elle est par conséquent la Mage y ayant participé le plus de fois. *Dans un chapitre spécial, on découvre qu'elle a vécu une partie de son enfance dans un orphelinat. *Lorsqu'elle enferme chacun des membres de la guilde dans ses cartes, elle affirme qu'elle a récemment rencontré quelqu'un qui lui a appris ce tour, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elle a rencontré Shaw. *Kanna déteste les boissons non-alcoolisées . * Sa marque de guilde est sur le bas du ventre à gauche et est de couleur noire . *Kanna est arrivée 13ème à égalité avec Lisana Strauss lors du premier sondage de popularité des personnages de Fairy Tail réalisé par Magazine Spécial. *Dans la version japonaise de l'anime, Kanna partage la même voix que Aquarius. Citation *"Mais, laisse moi juste te le dire, rien qu'une fois... je suis contente de te connaître... papa !"'' Quand Kanna annonce à Gildarts qu'elle est sa fille, Épisode 121. *''"Les mecs de cette guilde sont vraiment nuls. Je peux même pas boire tranquillement..... Vous allez vous calmer un peu, oui ?"'' Lorsque Lucy entre à la guilde, Épisode 02. * "Personne ne nous arrêtera ! Vous pourrez essayer au tant que vous voulez ! Fairy Tail restera toujours en tête !" Quand Kanna gagne le S.M.P.M., Épisode 167 * ''"On t'a tous acceptée, tu fais partie de Fairy Tail! Tu n'as plus besoin de le prouver, tu as déjà tant fait pour nous! Tu es l'une des magiciennes les plus grandes et les plus dévouées de Fairy Tail.. JUBIAAAAA!" ''à Jubia Épisode 45. Références Navigation en:Cana Alberona Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Participants au Grand Tournoi de la Magie Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Personnages Féminins